The Alternating Mare of Love and Lust
by Anthro Fanatic
Summary: A human puts on a playlist that fits a certain mood and suddenly, a pony mysteriously appears in his bedroom to share her deepest desires with him. Then she transforms into a different pony every time a new song starts playing. As time goes by, their relationship grows when he helps her make an effort to change and start anew. WARNING: HENTAI & INTERSPECIES AnthroPonyxOC
1. Initiation

_Welcome to "The Alternating Mare of Love and Lust"!_

_I've been into My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic recently and it's actually quite entertaining, enjoyable, and heartwarming. I've only watched several episodes that are interesting to me personally and I'm not planning to binge-watch the entire series. I've also been faving a lot of fan art on DeviantArt and e621 and I think they're cute and lovely, and hot and sexy, respectively._

_I hope it's not too late to become a brony in 2019. Anyway, I've been thinking of this concept of different ponies whom I have crushes on, so here it is._

_MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro and references of songs belong to their respective artists._

_WARNING: This is a clopfic and it is only for readers 18 and above. Ponies depicted in this story are all adult anthro mares._

* * *

**"Initiation"**

I was on my bed, getting ready to sleep. I usually slept naked since I live alone in a nice service apartment. It would be downright pointless to sleep with clothes on while there's no one around. Living by myself meant I can do whatever I want and I can set my own rules and boundaries. I was on my phone, scrolling through social media posts and all I saw was nothing but bad news such as terrorism and hatred around the world. I was getting pretty sick and tired of seeing the same shit there. I decided to stop scrolling for more shitposts and start dozing off with a blanket wrapped around me.

An hour had passed and I kept tossing and turning. I went to Spotify and created a playlist containing nine sensual songs. I played the first song, Natural by Raveena, and went back to sleep. A minute has passed and I felt the blanket moving away from my body. I didn't think too much about it so I focused on getting a night of good sleep. Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands trailing on my back and neck. Those hands then started kneading my back gently as if they were giving me a massage.

Another sensation I felt on my back and neck was several kisses and licks. They felt so good I couldn't help but moan quietly. I slowly reached for the desk on the right side to turn on the lamp. I carefully got up and turned around to see who it was. I looked up and my eyes widened a little as it was none other than Princess Luna. The taller mare greeted me with a smile as if she were meeting a new friend. I looked down and blushed as she was completely nude. I was about to ask how she had entered my room, but she placed a finger on my lips, reassuring that she's not going to hurt me and she would like to get to know me better in a different way.

I nodded my head, giving my trust to her, and she moved closer to me to give a romantic kiss on the lips and we were locked in an embrace. My tongue met with hers and we swirled them, enjoying the warmth we were giving to each other. I returned the favour by gently brushing Princess Luna's transparent blue mane and caressing the back of her ears, which felt good to her. She moaned softly as I began smooching her neck and cheeks.

As the first song reached its end, the second song, Adore You by Jessie Ware, started playing. Princess Luna's body illuminated in colourful light and transformed into Tempest Shadow. She gave a seductive smirk and started giving licks and delicate bites on each of my ears, similar to ear eating ASMR videos I usually watch on YouTube. The wetness of her tongue, lips, and teeth provided an unbelievably wonderful sensation that I've never felt before.

After Tempest Shadow was done, I took the turn in doing exactly the same. She enjoyed the feeling as well. She began tapping and tickling my back with her fingers. I closed my eyes as she whispered reassuring and romantic words. Brushing my cheek with her hands, she planted a few smooches on my forehead.

The third song, Holding Back by SG Lewis ft. Gallant, was next, making Tempest Shadow transform into Rainbow Dash. She moved her finger in a circular motion, commanding me to turn around. I complied and she spread her wings to rub my chest and stomach. I smiled and looked at her as I put my hands behind her to touch her rainbow mane gently.

We osculated once more as she reached for my crotch with her hands and started fondling my genital area. I moaned and panted as Rainbow Dash's wings pinched and twirled my nipples and her seductive handjob made me grow an erection. She smirked and licked her lips at the sight of my upright member. She motioned me to turn around so that I could see her and she laid me down on the bed.

As the fourth song, Lyubiti by Jamala, began, Rainbow Dash transformed into Rarity. I pulled the drawer to get a bottle of minty rose-infused body oil and gave it to her. She opened the cap and poured a generous amount on my chest. She massaged me, making sure that I'm well oiled up. Aside from the chest, she worked on my arms, thighs, legs, neck, and crotch. She pulled me up so that I could get closer to her and she also massaged my back and arse.

Once again, I brushed her elegant purple mane and the back of her ears while she looked at me with a reassuring smile. Rarity blinked a few times and her eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a bird. She gave the bottle to me so I could massage her in return, starting with her back and arse. Suddenly, she licked and kissed my nipples and neck whilst caressing my erection, prompting me to arch my back and pant due to the thrilling sensation she was giving me.

Rarity transformed into Fluttershy as the fifth song, Body by Sinéad Harnett, was next. She turned her back and put her hands behind me as I poured a good amount of oil on her front. I worked on her arms, breasts, stomach, and thighs. I fondled and squished her breasts and reached my hands down to finger her clit as she moaned and giggled adorably with her wings spread. After smooching her neck and lips, she turned around and laid me down once more.

Fluttershy examined my erection and noticed its subtle throbbing. She pumped it slowly whilst caressing my inner thighs and all of a sudden, she began licking the shaft and went all the way. I uttered a loud moan with my eyes closed as she moved her head up and down. Then she sucked on my plums and fondled them delicately. Going back to sucking off, I couldn't help but moan and pant even more.

After a minute, Fluttershy stopped and crawled towards me, transforming into Applejack as the sixth song, Green Eyes by D'Sound, succeeded. We switched places and she exhibited her musculature by flexing her biceps, allowing me to admire her wonderful physicality. I placed my hands on each of her biceps, examining them with widened eyes. Then I focused on the sight of her well-toned abs.

I orally played with her nipples as I rubbed her abs slowly. I went down further to lick and suck Applejack's pearl, leading her to moan foxily whilst gripping the pillow. I took the time tasting her flower and eventually, I inserted two of my fingers to feel the warm lubrication of her walls, thrusting in and out at a normal pace. She couldn't help but moan even louder, feeling my digits within her.

As the seventh song, Bez Odezhd by Julia Samoylova, followed, Applejack transformed into Fleur De Lis. I crawled towards her chest to suck each of her nipples while she caressed my hair and neck. I suckled continuously until it was hard enough for milk to come out of her. I made sure to drink all of it, not wanting to miss each and every drop. I crawled once more so that I can see her slit and she can see my hard-on. We were in a 69 position and with our eyes closed, I went back to muff diving her while she proceeded to give head.

The oral pleasure we were giving to each other was phenomenal and divine. Fleur De Lis's tongue danced around my shaft and tip and she inserted her finger to massage my prostate. I did the same again to feel her G-spot and I smeared my face on her cooch to get all her juices. We pulled out our fingers as I crawled to see her face. We laid on bed side to side as we snogged with our hands trailed from the back of one another's necks to our waists.

The eighth song, Secret Garden by Madonna, started playing. Fleur De Lis transformed into Nightmare Moon. Her horn started glowing as a pair of bondage cuffs appeared on my bed and bound my wrists. Another item that magically appeared was an already lubed-up dildo and she inserted it slowly into my arse. I took deep breaths to relax and eventually, the pain became pleasure. As the dildo thrust repeatedly at a gradual pace, she spread her wings and plucked a feather from them to tickle me. I squirmed with delight as it made contact with my nipples, stomach, and legs. She proceeded to pet my erection with the feather, emitting several throbs of ecstasy.

Afterwards, Nightmare Moon began grinding her glowing crotch against mine, making sure that her lips and my shaft are well coated with her natural lubrication. Finally, our bodies united as she inserted my rod into her love tunnel. We both moaned provocatively at the electrifying sensation that was out of this world. Shifting her hips up and down, her breasts bounced gloriously, her ethereal mane flowed glamorously, and her tail swished gracefully. Several thrusts led us feeling hot everywhere. Her body glistened with sweat, most notably on her breasts and abs. She changed her hip movements to a circular motion for a fantastically different feeling.

Nightmare Moon leaned closer to me, her slit-pupiled turquoise bedroom eyes and wicked grin telling me, "You're mine, and I'm yours, and together, we can make this night last forever". Our hands met, our fingers interlocked, as we smacked lips passionately, and she stopped moving her hips to flex her love muscles around my member.

Osculating my neck as I pressed my head against the pillow, Nightmare Moon's dominant position was definitely a dream come true. The nocturnal alicorn reached for her clit, rubbing it to build up her orgasm. Our moans became louder and louder until we couldn't hold it in any longer. As our sweet spots arrived at their limit, we screamed and groaned as I released my seed within her and her walls clamped and tightened, squirting her love liquor.

We halted and panted as the temperature of our bodies decreased slowly and the afterglow began taking over us. With a snap of her finger, the bondage cuffs and dildo in my arse disappeared instantly. My wrists were ultimately liberated and Nightmare Moon pulled out my length as our combined creamy essences leaked out of her warm cavern. She laid on bed with her hand on my chest as I looked at her with a satisfying smile, placing my hand on her cheek.

The ninth and final song, Waterloo by JONES, led to Nightmare Moon's eyes glowing green. I asked her if she was Queen Chrysalis. She winked in response as green light engulfed her body, ultimately revealing her true form as the former queen of the changelings. She finally spoke and our conversation went like this:

"Surprise! Did you find my disguises impressive?", Queen Chrysalis said whilst showing off her fangs and long forked tongue.

"That was clever and amazing! It's so nice to finally meet you. Your villainous role is superb, charismatic, well-executed, and made me adore you even more.", I blissfully complimented.

"I'm glad to hear that. Great song choices by the way.", she counter-complimented.

"Thanks. I've been thinking which songs fit the ponies the most.", I said.

"Any other disguises you would like to see me as next time? I'm open for requests.", she asked.

"Hmmm. I would like to see you as Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Starlight Glimmer, Daybreaker, Nightmare Rarity, Trixie Lulamoon, and Princess Cadance. And maybe, we could spice things up with different kinds of toys, a collar on my neck with a leash for you to hold, and tentacles coming out of your back.", I suggested.

She chuckled alluringly and said, "I'll see what I can do."

"I just want to say that whenever you need a place to sleep, you're always welcome to be in my room every night.", I sincerely offered.

"Well, thank you for that. I appreciate the gesture.", she charmingly expressed.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty.", I greeted her.

"You may call me Chryssi. Pleasant dreams, human.", she greeted back to me.

As the last song concluded, I switched off my phone and Chryssi used her horn magic to turn off the lamp and cover our naked bodies with a blanket. We kissed each other, I laid my head on her left breast, and we slept the night away in a cozy snuggle.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

_Lyubiti means "like" or "love" in Ukrainian while Bez Odezhd means "without clothes" in Russian. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this clopfic. I hope you enjoyed the erotic romance this chapter has offered._

_In case you're wondering, there's going to be another chapter where Queen Chrysalis disguises into different ponies mentioned above, including toys, collar, and tentacles. It will take time for me to conceptualize the next chapter. Your patience is truly appreciated._

_Here's a bro hoof to every brony out there. I hope you have a wonderful day. - __Anthro Fanatic_

_P.S. This story is also available to read in fimfiction. You can type the words in the Google search bar, "__fimfiction 438816", to easily find it._


	2. Perpetuation

_Hello everypony and welcome back!_

_It took me 4 days to work on this chapter and to tell you the truth, I had a really hard time conceptualizing the erotic scenes. I didn't want to repeat the same scenes, so I browsed for NSFW fan-art on e621 and derpibooru to look for inspiration and to think how I want this to turn out. I also found it difficult to write the dialogue exchange at the very end since I wanted to portray Queen Chrysalis in a different light. Well, here it is, and I wish you happy reading and clopping._

_As always, MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro and references of songs belong to their respective artists. Ponies depicted in this story are all adult anthro mares._

_Shoutout to Burgerkiss, Twistedscarlett60, Pandramodo, Suirano, Loveslove, and Doctorthei who are sources of inspiration for this chapter._

* * *

**"Perpetuation"**

It was 9:30 in the evening. I went to the bathroom, took all of my clothes off, and turned on the faucet to fill up the bathtub. I added a generous amount of goat milk bath cream to create lots of bubbles. After waiting for fifteen minutes, I turned off the faucet and carefully submerged myself in the bubble bath. I let out a sigh of relief as I dipped my entire body and took a short nap.

Suddenly, I heard splashing sounds and noticed a long black jagged horn popping out of the tub. I knew that it was Queen Chrysalis, so I assumed that she's going to prank me with her scare tactics, but I didn't fall for it. As Chryssi emerged, she gave a loud hiss with her hands, fangs, and tongue in a terrifying gesture.

"Hello, Chryssi. Nice of you to join me in a bubble bath.", I casually greeted her with a smile.

"Aww, come on! I've been working on that entrance for hours. You're supposed to be frightened, not unfazed. You're seriously taking the fun away from this.", she frustratingly responded.

"Well, you've been living here for a week, so I anticipated almost all of your spooky shenanigans. I don't easily freak out from them. I think they're quite sexy. They really add up to your dark, edgy, and mischievous personality.", I admiringly said.

"You have a good point, though. I happen to be quite an experienced charmer for both stallions and mares. No one can resist this undeniably hot changeling.", she said whilst flaunting her wings, breasts, and abs.

"And I happen to enjoy learning a lot from your expertise, especially submitting to the will of an astounding femdom such as you.", I told her.

The bisexual ebony equid amorously chuckled whilst cupping my chin and said, "It brings me great joy that you find our sessions quite entertaining and appealing."

"I couldn't agree more, Chryssi.", I blissfully replied as our lips met and we began our intimate moment.

"Does it matter to you that I identify as a non-binary and pansexual guy?", I asked her.

"No, not at all. I think you're a cute human, Lennox. You are fine just the way you are.", she answered.

I smiled at her as I nuzzled and kissed her neck and we shared an affectionate embrace. I looked at her green eyes as I lathered her teal mane with soap and bubbles. She enjoyed the feeling of me massaging her scalp and scratching behind her ears. I asked her to turn around so that I could massage her back and she complied. Afterwards, she returned the favour with the help of her horn.

We relaxed in the bubble bath for a total of thirty minutes. I unplugged the tub to let the water go down the drain. We got out and dried ourselves with towels. As we went to my bedroom, I prepared the humidifier with a cup of water and a few drops of jasmine, lime, and patchouli oils, plugging it and letting the aroma surround the room.

Chryssi and I laid on the bed and continued making out. Our lips were locked in a deep and fervent kiss and our tongues danced around in luscious swirls. I licked her neck and gently squeezed her right breast as she moaned beautifully.

"Um, Lennox?", she said.

"Yes, Chryssi?", I answered.

"Would you like to feel my tongue on your disco stick? I'm sure you'll like it.", she asked.

"Certainly. Give it all you've got.", I accepted.

Chryssi crawled down to examine my genital area, giving it delicate caresses and smooches until it became rigid. As she opened her mouth, her long tongue started coiling around my shaft. I moaned and cried out her name from the wet and moist feeling of her flesh moving up and down. She smiled whilst noticing me throwing my head around from the extraordinary sensation she has presented upon me.

She continued with the tonguejob, making sure that my entire length is moistened and coated with her saliva. As her tongue worked on the tip, I groaned and panted euphorically as it felt sensitive in a pretty good way. Not wanting me to release so quickly, she stopped by uncoiling her tongue and putting it back in her mouth. I waited for a few seconds to get back to my senses and took my phone to go to Spotify.

"Have you picked the songs that you're going to add in your playlist?", Chryssi asked.

"Yes. It took me some time to think which will suit best, but I finally got it figured out.", I answered as I played the first song, Major Minor Love by Rhye.

Queen Chrysalis transformed into Twilight Sparkle. She looked at me with a captivating smirk and brushed my hair and ears with her fingers. She pushed me gently to the bed, poured a good amount of jojoba and almond body oil, and began rubbing my chest and stomach. She wanted to make sure that my mind is calm and clear, encouraging me to close my eyes and let go of all the anxiety and negativity that I had for the day.

Twilight Sparkle proceeded to work on my arms, thighs, and legs. Whilst taking deep and slow breaths as she kneaded certain parts of my body, I opened my eyes, feeling completely secure and serene. We held hands and shared an intimate kiss as her right hand trailed around my bare torso. The feeling of the slick oil and her smooth skin was enough to send shivers down my spine. Then she pulled me up and stood whilst putting her left foot on the bed.

The second song playing was Lust For Life by Lana Del Rey featuring The Weeknd; Twilight Sparkle transformed into Princess Celestia. I crawled towards her and went to taste her sacred garden. Placing my right hand on her left thigh and my left hand on her tush, I took the time savouring the sweet and tangy flavour of her essence. As I tongued her clit and folds, she gave endearing moans whilst shifting her hips in and out in a gracefully subtle fashion, letting her quadricolored mane and tail flow elegantly.

I invited Princess Celestia back to the bed, laying her down as I osculated her neck whilst inserting two of my fingers into her. The majestic alicorn groaned as she felt my digits working on her G-spot. As she wrapped her left wing around my back, we made eye contact with smiles on our faces and nuzzled one another's cheeks. I pulled my fingers out and let her lick them to get a taste of her own fluids.

The third song, Finders Keepers by Mabel featuring Kojo Funds, was next; Princess Celestia transformed into Starlight Glimmer. I took the turn in giving her a massage exactly the same way. She closed her eyes as I poured the oil, working on her arms, stomach, thighs, and mounds. I also encouraged her to think nothing but tranquil and sensual thoughts and enjoy the moment while she can. I mildly stretched each of her fingers and toes and carefully bent them to create distinct cracking and popping sounds.

Starlight Glimmer chuckled whilst twitching her ears as the cracks made her feel at ease. She opened her eyes as I pulled her close to me and gave her a snog whilst stroking her purple and aqua mane. I trailed my fingers on her stomach, between her breasts, and neck, giving her the tingles as well. We traded places and she titillated me by pressing her feet against my member and gonads.

The fourth song, Fire We Make by Alicia Keys featuring Maxwell, succeeded; Starlight Glimmer transformed into Daybreaker. Carrying on with the footjob, she used her toes and soles to tickle and touch the head and rod. I moaned libidinously as it felt overwhelmingly amazing. Next, she went on to titfucking. I gasped and panted as her mounds felt soft and silky, leaving her with a menacing yet seductive grin on her face.

I laid down once again as Daybreaker proceeded to peck my buds with her lips and tongue whilst performing a firm and sultry handjob. Her eyes may look intimidating and her mane and tail may be ablaze, but she didn't dare to burn me alive. Instead, she ignited our fiery passion to a whole new level. She was mindful of her sharp teeth, not wanting to leave me in excruciating pain. As she continued pleasuring me, I felt a tingling sensation on my nether regions. A few seconds later, I groaned as I sprayed my load all over my torso, prompting the vibrant alicorn to lick all of it, feeling satisfied for the work she has done.

The fifth song, Throb by Janet Jackson, followed; Daybreaker transformed into Nightmare Rarity. To kick things up a wilder notch, I took a tube of menthol lube, a stainless steel princess plug, and a vibrating dildo from the drawer. As she laid down, I lubed up the plug and carefully inserted it into her arse. She gave a loud cry as the toy stretched her hole wide. Next, I grinded the dildo on her folds and gradually pushed it in her muff.

The feeling of not one, but two toys was mind-blowing for Nightmare Rarity. She couldn't help but let out the sexiest screams. I thrust the dildo repeatedly, leading to the phallic device being coated with her lubrication. To further enhance the pleasurable sensation, I turned on the vibration, made deeper thrusts, and suckled each of her nipples, which were enough to send her over the edge. She yelped as her walls constricted, her nipples lactated, and she ejected streams of her musky liquid. The experience left her panting with her tongue stuck out as I pulled the toy out, turned off the vibration, and sensually licked the entirety of it.

The sixth song playing was Tumbling Down by Katy B; Nightmare Rarity transformed into Trixie Lulamoon. I set the dildo and lube aside as she got up and performed a dance on my lap. She swayed her hips to the tempo of the song in a left-to-right motion and grabbed my hands to place it on her mounds, allowing me to squeeze them. She put her hands behind her head as I planted soft kisses on her neck and chest.

Afterwards, Trixie sat with her legs crossed, commanding me to lie on my stomach on her lap. I did what she told and she began touching my rear lightly. Then she suddenly delivered a great and powerful slap, causing me to yelp out loud. Though it was a bit painful, I found it to be quite provocative. She persistently went with the touches and spanks, enjoying the gasps and yelps I emitted, until my rump became completely red. The slaps she inflicted on me was worth receiving.

Trixie transformed into Princess Cadance as the seventh song, Breathe by SeeB featuring Neev, began. She sat on my face, allowing me to go on muff diving her again. I opened her folds so that I could take a good look at her glistening and sweet-smelling cooch. I gave circular licks on her pearl, prompting her to utter wanton moans and pants. I inserted my tongue to swirl around and get a further taste of her. The amalgam of the fragrance from the aroma diffuser and the whiff of her genital area sent our minds to an entirely aphrodisiac direction.

All of a sudden, Princess Cadance turned around whilst keeping her flower in front of me. She was now looking at my erection and, with no time to waste, fellated me tenderly whilst fondling my plums. We hummed to produce vibrations on each other, creating a lovely and magical sensation we never knew existed. I moved her tail aside, noticing the princess plug still within her. The repetitive contractions of her exotic lips caused the nectar to ooze out of her. I opened my mouth as the secretion landed on my tongue and I swallowed it, licking my lips with a gratifying expression.

The eighth and final song was Sexual Healing by Sarah Connor; Princess Cadance transformed back into Queen Chrysalis. She got out of the 69 position, turning around so that she could see me. Eight tentacles instantaneously protruded from her back. Two pairs tangled around my arms and legs, but not to the point of restraining me. Another pair tickled and twirled my nipples, the other one wrapped around my flute, and the last one penetrated my arse. I smiled as the tentacles felt divine and slithered all around my body, turning my fantasy into a reality.

"My, my, my, Lennox. I've never seen you with that expression before. This must be the most wonderful experience for you, I assume.", Chryssi lustfully remarked.

"Oh fuck yes, Chryssi! I've been fantasizing about this for so long. Please, don't ever stop.", I rapturously expressed.

"Well, prepare yourself for the ultimate phenomenon you'll never ever forget.", she declared as she removed the tentacle on my crotch.

She positioned her luminescent marehood to my hard-on, steadily tucking it into her. We both gave the most ardent moans as our bodies united once more. With the princess plug in her arse, her sugar walls felt tighter and were an even snugger fit. As she started straddling me, her wings became stiff and her horn glowed as a collar appeared around my neck with a leash on her right hand. She pulled the leash, prompting me to lift my head and observe her display of dominance. I took a good look at her big bouncing mounds, her erect nipples, her defined abs, her captivating navel, her gorgeous hips, and her radiant yoni pumping my lingam.

"Would it be alright if I thrust with you, Your Majesty?", I asked.

"With absolute pleasure.", Chryssi eagerly accepted.

I adjusted my arms and elbows in a resting position, struggling with shifting my hips until I steadily synchronized with her movements. I felt the tentacle wriggling within me as it stimulated my prostate. Chryssi smiled lovingly with bedroom eyes as she placed her left hand on my cheek. She made raunchy vocalizations as she felt my erection hit her G-spot several times. Beads of sweat trickled down our faces and torsos as our lovemaking progressed. I kissed the palm and back of her hand, wishing that our bond could grow stronger as time goes on.

Chryssi and I increased our pace as the point of no return was fast approaching. I felt her tighten around me as we thrust a few more times. With our eyes firmly shut and our teeth clenched, she pulled the leash once more to draw me closer to her as the overwhelming pleasure finally took over our minds.

"UUUHHH! UUUUUHHHHH! UUUUUUUHHHHHHH!", both of us hollered at the top of our lungs as we achieved our most profound orgasms ever.

Spurts of my jizz and gushes of her juice warmed our bodies even more and left our legs shaking. Our throbbing climax lasted for at least twenty seconds until we both collapsed, becoming completely spent and covered with sweat from our carnal adventure. I sensed her tentacles unravelling, including the one that was in my crevice, and they retreated into her back. The collar around my neck vanished along with its leash. I enclosed my arms around her, stroking her mane and neck, while we were busy catching our breaths from exhaustion. Chryssi used her horn to remove the princess plug from her orifice, setting it aside along with the other toys.

"That was... by far... the greatest ride we've ever had.", I softly said to her ear.

"Well... you know what they say. The irresistible charm of a changeling works everytime to anypony.", she playfully boasted.

"Spectacular performance, Chryssi. Your sexual prowess never fails to amaze me.", I wholeheartedly complimented.

"I knew you would say that...", she said with an enticing laugh.

The desirable changeling rolled over to the other side of the bed and I wrapped our nude forms with a blanket. I switched off my phone after the song made its way to the end. I moved closer to Chryssi and we shared an open and honest conversation for the remainder of the night.

"Chryssi, is it okay if I ask you a few questions?", I said.

"You can ask me anything, Lennox. What is it?", she replied.

"As a changeling, your source of energy is positive emotions, predominantly love, right?, I asked.

"That's correct.", she responded.

"Since you've been in the real world for a week, do you still feel hungry for love and feel the need to feed off of someone's love?", I further asked.

"Hmm... Come to think of it, I don't think I have. Living with you has somehow changed my outlook on love, I guess.", she explained.

"Well, we got to share love with one another tonight, right?", I told her.

"We sure did.", she said with a nice chuckle.

"If you continue to share love, maybe ponies can see a side in you that they don't normally see.", I suggested.

"I don't know. I've been stuck in the old ways for so many years. I'm not sure if I can do this.", she doubted herself.

"Sure you can. I've always seen you as a sympathetic villain and I don't blame you for doing those things for survival purposes. It's never too late to change. I believe in you, Chryssi. I'm always here if you need any help.", I further advised.

"You really mean that?", she asked.

"Yes. And most importantly, I will always be grateful to have you in my life.", I endearingly confessed whilst hugging her as tears streamed down my face.

Chryssi was genuinely surprised by my words of encouragement. She had been lonely for so long and never had any friend or special somepony before. It was a moving moment for her. As tears welled up in her eyes, she ended up crying and hugged me back, simply saying, "Thank you...".

"I love you so much...", I ultimately admitted.

"I love you, too...", she admitted back.

"I wish you a good and peaceful night...", I greeted her.

"Likewise...", she greeted back.

As our conversation ended, we shared a sincere kiss and she let me rest my head on her chest so that I could hear her steady and pleasant heartbeat. We cuddled each other and dozed off soothingly, looking forward to a brand new day.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

_That wraps up this strenuous chapter. Whew! Those 4 days of writing definitely paid off, huh. If this fic turned you on and made you clop until you came, congratulations! If not, then sorry to hear that._

_Now, I'll be going on a hiatus as my brain needs time to rejuvenate and I'll go back to real-life stuff, as well as taking care of my mental health. This has been Anthro Fanatic and I'm signing off, for now. Take care everypony and have a wonderful day._


	3. Experimentation

_Hello again everypony!_

_In the previous chapter, it was revealed that Lennox is a non-binary and pansexual human and Queen Chrysalis is a bisexual changeling. A few nights ago, I browsed for male anthro ponies in e621 and I had an idea about Lennox exploring his pansexuality. Writing and proofreading this chapter took me 5 days, so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as you did in the previous ones._

_MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro and references of songs belong to their respective artists. Ponies depicted in this story are all adult anthro mares and stallions. If you're not a fan of intimate scenes between 2 male characters, you can click off now. Otherwise, happy reading and clopping._

_Shoutout to BGN, Marik_Azemus, and Gorilka who are sources of inspiration for this chapter._

* * *

**"Experimentation"**

It was 6:00 in the evening. Two months have passed since the events that have occurred between me and Queen Chrysalis. So far, she has made excellent progress and our relationship grew better. The holes in her mane, wings, and tail have disappeared while she retained her jagged horn, fangs, long forked tongue, and black complexion. Her insatiable hunger for love had also been completely eradicated. She became an empathetic and affectionate changeling whilst maintaining her edgy and sultry personality.

As for me, I worked as a freelance voice-over artist for several comic-related projects and a narrator for audio stories with a flexible schedule. Working for six hours from Monday to Friday made things convenient for me to spend quality time with my beloved changeling.

Smiling with her eyes closed whilst laying down on our king size bed, I groomed her mane and tail with a hairbrush. The sound of brushing made Chryssi's ears twitch delightfully as she found it quite relaxing. It reminded her of the calm and peaceful waves of the ocean.

After grooming her for several minutes, Chryssi yawned whilst stretching her body and flipped over while I put the hairbrush on the desk and whipped out my phone to scroll for more shitposts on social media.

"Ugh! Same old same old. Why is the media so biased these days?", I frustratingly remarked.

"Tell me about it. Your culture here on Earth is different from Equestria", Chryssi responded.

"What does it look like back there?", I asked.

"Well, Equestria is a peaceful country where everypony welcomes those regardless of their species. However, there have been times when there are those who have tried to take over Equestria. I, myself, have contributed to committing such misdeeds by feeding off of love from the wedding, which I fully regret in doing so.", she elucidated.

"What do your former subjects and other ponies think of you right now?", I enquired again.

"I can tell that they will never forgive me for what I did and that they are living much better lives without me. I really can't blame them. My heart was full of anger and hatred and I failed to realize that there are ways to live without hurting anypony.", she reflected.

"Well, I hope that they would open their eyes and see that you are no longer the pony that they fear. I assure you that their opinions would be different once they realize that you have changed. As for everypony else, it may take some time for them to warm up to you. Things will work out fine.", I encouraged her.

"I hope so. Thanks for believing in me, Lennox. It means a lot.", she said with a sincere smile.

"Don't mention it.", I replied whilst smiling back at her.

"I seem to have noticed that you do not adhere to the culture that is depicted in movies and television.", Chryssi remarked.

"That's because it's derived from the culture where the youth thinks that getting high and wasted would make them feel good and erase the problems they have in life. Anyone who dares to pressure me can go suck it! I want nothing but to live a simple life and here I am in this warm and cozy service apartment.", I explained.

"Also, there are people who participate in "challenges" for views, right?", she asked.

"All I can say is "Why?!". There are so many safe and fun ways to get views. Today's generation resorts to dangerous and unsanitary activities without realizing the consequences of doing shitty stuff like that. And what's the excuse for that? Natural selection.", I upsettingly expressed.

Chryssi shook her head in disappointment and said, "Wow! That's so stupid and fucked up."

"Anyway, I'll whip us up some dinner. I'll call you when it's ready.", I said whilst getting out of the bed.

"Sure.", she simply stated.

I went to the kitchen to get a bag of fries from the freezer and a pack of cheese curds and gravy mix from the fridge. I took a pot to pour a generous amount of canola oil and turned on the stove. Once the oil was hot, I took a handful of fries and put them in the pot. I adjusted the temperature of the stove, ensuring that the fries are cooked just right. Then I took a saucepan and poured the gravy mix powder and a cup of water.

I took two plates and placed paper towels on each plate. After a few minutes, I took a strainer to drain the fries and placed them on the first plate. I cooked another handful of fries and I stirred the gravy until it was nice and thick. I drained the other fries and placed them on another plate. I placed the cheese curds on top of the fries and poured the gravy. I turned off the stove and placed our meals, along with forks, knives, and two glasses of lemon water, on the dinner table.

"Dinner's ready, Chryssi!", I exclaimed.

"Coming!", she replied.

As Chryssi walked to the kitchen, she sat down and we started digging in. Every time I prepared a meal for us, Chryssi's reactions were a mix of fascination and peculiarity. Due to being a changeling, food was a foreign concept for her. As time went by, she began to appreciate and understand the importance of food on a certain level. One of her favourites was the dish that we ate called poutine.

It brought me so much joy to know that her willingness to learn about things life has to offer is a good step forward to change her ways. After we ate our dinner, Chryssi helped me wash the dishes with her horn magic. We cleansed our teeth and mouths in the bathroom with toothpaste and mouthwash. We went back to bed, undressing ourselves to get ready for another lovemaking session.

"Who do you want me to disguise as today?", Chryssi asked.

"Here.", I said as I showed her the names of ponies on my phone.

"Okay, let's do it!", she exclaimed.

"Before we begin, I want to tell you something.", I said.

"What is it?", she wondered.

"Would it be alright for you to remain in your last disguise while we're asleep? I'm kind of curious about what it feels like to sleep with a stallion.", I requested.

"Of course! Anything for you to be happy. I'll see you tomorrow then.", she accepted.

"Awesome! Tomorrow it is.", I affirmed.

I took several ice cubes from the freezer and placed them in a bowl. I walked back to bed and as I played the first song, You Complete Me by Keyshia Cole, Queen Chrysalis transformed into Shining Armor. He slowly crawled towards me, gently touching my face and cupping my chin. I looked at his eyes intently, sensing his desire for warmth and affection. As he shifted closer, his lips locked with mine. Our tongues danced as we took our blossoming romance to a phenomenal degree. I moaned as he kissed my neck several times and I softly stroked his blue mane.

Shining Armor moaned as I smooched his neck and licked his ears in return. His horn glowed as he used his magic to caress my arms, chest, and stomach. Compared to being touched with hands, his aura was a completely different sensation. It felt like invisible silk, satin, or any kind of glossy material brushing against my skin, giving me subtle shivers and goosebumps. He smirked with bedroom eyes as I complimented his unique way of caressing me.

The second song playing was Unfold by Alina Baraz and Galimatias; Shining Armor transformed into Night Glider. We switched places and after asking her something, she allowed me to carefully pluck a feather from her wings. She vocalized instantly as I trailed the feather on her neck, breasts, and nipples. She also emitted seductive chuckles as it felt a little ticklish to her. Then I trailed it around her stomach and navel as the volume of her moans gradually increased. Finally, I stroked the feather on her flower and clit.

The sight of Night Glider's throbbing cooch and her foxier moans were signs that she absolutely enjoyed the sensation I was giving her. I set the feather aside and proceeded to touch her inner thighs and lick her folds and pearl, causing her to gasp whilst fondling her mounds. Pant after pant, I continued licking and tasting her sweet and tart insides as her scent made my member firm and rigid. I crawled towards her and placed my hand on her cheek, giving her endearing kisses and whispering sentimental words in her ear.

The third song, Good Good by Vanessa White, was next; Night Glider transformed into Big Macintosh. The mighty yet gentle stallion showed off his pecs, flexing them magnificently, along with his biceps. I took an ice cube and placed it in my mouth to glide it around his muscles. The cold of the ice on his body made him slowly get a hard-on. I went on gliding the cube on his rock-hard abs until I reached for his crotch.

I removed the cube from my mouth and started slithering it around Big Mac's erection. Afterwards, I swept my tongue on his shaft and sucked the head, leading him to groan my name in delight and secrete his musky speed drop. I inserted the ice cube in his arse, making him grunt in a strapping fashion. I took it all in, moving my head up and down whilst juggling his gonads, as his legs trembled from the combination of cold and warmth presented upon him. I stopped at the moment when his groans became louder, preventing him from releasing his spunk.

The fourth song, Closer by FKA twigs, followed; Big Mac transformed into Pinkamena. We traded places again as she took the turn in teasing me with another ice cube. She put it in her mouth and suddenly, she pulled me near her to embrace me. Then we engaged in a passionate moment whilst exchanging the ice cube from each other's mouths until it got smaller and smaller.

After the cube melted, water dripped from our mouths and we continued snogging with muffled moans. Pinkamena reached her hand down, gripping and rubbing my rod while I moaned with my head up as she licked my neck. Then she trailed my back with her other hand, giving me invigorating tingles. I looked deep into her eyes, admiring her and the dominance and skillfulness she has exhibited.

The fifth song, Gimme by BANKS, succeeded; Pinkamena transformed into Spitfire. She lied on her stomach, permitting me to give her a sensual massage just like the first encounter. I began kneading her arms and shoulders, making the leader of the Wonderbolts sigh in relief. Then I rubbed her back and neck, being cautious not to hurt her wings. I planted licks and kisses on them and she couldn't help but shudder and groan blissfully.

I crawled down to work on her bum, occasionally nibbling and spanking it to see it bounce. Spitfire looked down and smirked as she watched me enjoying the round shape of her toned behind whilst swishing her tail. Lastly, I spread her cheeks to fix my gaze at both her entrances. I opened my mouth and exhaled in front of them, triggering the pegasus to let out alluring grunts. Clear fluid oozed out of her arse, suggesting that the ice cube had melted inside her.

As the sixth song, Bloom by Troye Sivan, started playing, Spitfire transformed into Soarin. He flipped over and I crawled towards him as he wrapped his right wing around my back. I looked at him whilst placing my hand on his chest, flicking and twirling his nipple. The charming pegasus smiled as he reciprocated the nipple play. I reached down to his abs and slowly to his long and hung stallionhood. Likewise, he responded the same way as we performed mutual handjobs.

Stroke after stroke, we nuzzled our cheeks to one another as the level of pleasure escalated in our session. I instructed Soarin to spread his legs so that I could spread mine and as I shifted closer to him, my genital area was now in contact with his. I initiated the hip movements while he rubbed both our wands, creating an amorously exciting sensation. I smirked with bedroom eyes as he complimented me for having an incredible idea of interactive titillation.

As the seventh song, Worship by Years and Years, began, Soarin transformed into Double Diamond. I laid down as he took the last ice cube and started gliding it on my neck. I moaned tenderly as he brushed my hair whilst performing his frigid tease. Then he trailed it on my erogenous zones until he reached for my magic stick. He slid the cube around it and immediately, he began sucking passionately whilst playing with my plums.

I cried out Double Diamond's name whilst arching my back and writhing in glorious rapture as his style of giving head was fucking spectacular. He may be a pony who enjoys skiing in the cold, snowy mountains, but he really knew how to pull off a hot and zesty performance. As soon as he finished doing oral, he placed the cube on my navel for it to melt. He crawled towards me to lean in for a lip smack, which I graciously accepted.

The eighth song playing was Ultimatum by Disclosure featuring Fatoumata Diawara; Double Diamond transformed into Zecora. She pulled me up and with her hand on the back of my head, she placed my face on her jugs to smother them. I wrapped my arms around the Amazonian zebra's back to let her know that I relished her superiority. I licked her cleavage as she kept on pressing my face against her exquisite melons. As soon as she stopped, I took the chance of sucking her erect nipple and finger her snatch. She moaned at the blend of her sensitive parts being stimulated orally and digitally.

I slid a couple of my fingers to feel Zecora's G-Spot while I used my thumb to pet her nub. I continued feeding on her breast as she panted heavily. I quickened the thrusting of my fingers as she felt her limit getting close. Holding on to me tightly as I made one last push, she cried as her garden pulsated rhythmically and she ejected her succulent nectar, drenching my digits and the sheets in the process. Simultaneously, I sucked the lactation right out of her hardened teat. I lifted my fingers for us to savour her essence and we snogged fervently afterwards.

The ninth and final song was Make Love by Keri Hilson; Zecora transformed into King Sombra. I grabbed a bottle of lube and poured a good amount on his thick and handsome length. He used his magic to lather it all over nicely. I laid down on my left side as he lifted my right leg, positioning himself properly to my arse. He prodded a few times while he wanted to make sure that I'm relaxed. I took deep breaths and once the dark unicorn hunk pushed himself all the way in, I rolled my eyes and elicited a vociferous scream. Considering the previous sessions that included anal play, I have grown accustomed to phallic objects, both specific and improvised. For an actual phallus, it was a totally divine experience.

Sombra's stallionhood throbbed while my inner ring clenched around him. He started with slow and steady thrusts whilst wrapping his arm around me. I closed my eyes, focusing on the sensation of him stimulating my crevice and massaging my prostate. A minute has passed and as I opened my eyes, I saw that we were above the bed and we were now floating on a green misty cloud with the help of his glowing horn.

I felt Sombra pull out as he laid me on my back so that we were face to face. With my legs opened, he wore a charismatic grin as he pushed back in, continuing where we left off. Listening to his deep and enthralling moans were music to my ears. I watched him pounding me in a strongly moderate pace while his irresistible muscles tensed beautifully. We enclosed arms mutually as he osculated my lips and his virile pheromones filled the bedroom.

I begged Sombra to never stop and to keep going, which he confidently obliged. His gorgeous form was covered with sweat as his pace was harder and faster. He grabbed my wrists and my erection throbbed several times as our peak was nearing. Our vocalizations echoed around the bedroom as our lovemaking became more and more intense. A few more of his powerful thrusts were enough for both of us to ultimately achieve our climax.

Sombra and I unleashed venereal groans and grunts as he expelled thick streams of his romantic warmth inside me and I released mine all over myself. The amalgam of our sweat and essence gave off an intriguing scent that mesmerized our minds. The robust unicorn carefully brought us back down to the bed and the misty cloud faded away. He collapsed on me, becoming entirely depleted, and my legs twitched like crazy. We spent several minutes calming ourselves down with normal breaths and slowly but surely, he pulled his member out and noticed that I was filled to the brim.

Sombra offered to clean up by licking the spunk on my body and I gave him a thankful kiss on the lips. He laid his head on the pillow while I nestled mine on his pecs and the rest of the night was us basking in the afterglow and reflecting on what had transpired. Truly, it was something that we've never done before, but it was an adventure worth experiencing. He caressed the back of my head as I yawned and steadily closed my eyes, getting ready for a soothing slumber. I felt him using his magic to cover our bottom halves with a blanket, wrapping up our soulful session with satisfied smiles on our faces.

* * *

It was 8:00 in the morning. I opened my eyes and I saw Queen Chrysalis with her hand on my cheek, smiling at me as she waited for me to wake up.

"Good morning, dear human." Chryssi greeted.

"Good morning, lovebug.", I greeted back.

"How did it go last night?", she asked.

"You were fucking amazing. It's one of the adventures that I will always remember. I can't thank you enough for doing this.", I replied.

"Glad to hear that. More adventures await you, Lennox. I hope that I can share more love with you as time goes by.", she vowed as we shared a prolonged loving kiss to start the day.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

_Wow, what a wild ride this turned out! I'm pretty sure you clopped at both M/M and M/F scenes. Anyway, that concludes another sexy chapter. Thanks again for taking the time to read this clopfic. I hope you have an awesome day and here's a bro hoof to every brony out there. As usual, I'll see you all next time. - Anthro Fanatic_


	4. Redemption

_What's up everypony!_

_I've been wanting to write a chapter about Chrysalis finally changing herself to become a better pony. Some of you may not be into a villain's journey to reform themselves and that's okay. I'm not here to please everypony. I consider myself a niche writer and it gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling whenever certain people are interested in stories like this. This chapter is considered a breather from all the passionate lovemaking scenes in the previous ones. Hope you enjoy!_

_As usual, MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro._

* * *

**"Redemption"**

Chryssi and I loved spending quality time and going out to several places like the mall, the arcade, and the park. The beautiful life that the former changeling queen has experienced gave her hope and made her realize that there's more to life than just feeding off of love.

It was 2:00 on a Saturday afternoon. We were relaxing on an apple tree that provides shade to protect us from the sun. The leaves of the trees rustled in the gentle wind while birds chirped merrily and flew around the sky. I stood up and picked two apples, rolling them upwards and lightly twisting them, successfully removing them from the tree. I gave a red apple to Chryssi while I indulged in a green apple.

As we took a bite, the sweet and juicy crunch was absolutely satisfying for our palates. We appreciated the food grown from nature, as well as the trees that produce clean and fresh air. Too bad the trees in other countries are being cut down for the sake of profit. Not a lot of people realize that the loss of trees has made climate change and global warming even worse. A notable example would be the Amazon rainforest fire that occurred in Brazil.

I was fortunate to be born and live in Canada, a progressive country where the environment is cared for and everyone is treated equally, regardless of race, religion, gender identity, and sexual orientation. After finishing the apples, I put the apple cores in my handbag so that I could properly dispose of them later. I laid down on Chryssi's lap as we looked at the clouds and the calm blue sky.

Chryssi brushed my face gently while I held on her arm, wearing sincere smiles as the day went by slowly. I yawned whilst covering my mouth, feeling a bit drowsy as our relaxation continued. I rubbed my eyes carefully, trying my best not to be asleep.

"Are you alright, Lennox? You seem like you're having trouble staying awake.", Chryssi asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just sleepy, that's all. I feel safe and sound whenever you're by my side.", I answered.

"It's ok to take a nap. Rest for as long as you need. I'm right here.", she said.

As I closed my eyes, all I could hear was the rustling leaves and chirping birds and all I could feel was the soft-blowing breeze and the comfort of Chryssi's arms. Eventually, I surrendered my struggle to stay awake, allowing my nap to take its place.

An hour has passed, I opened my eyes, and noticed that Chryssi was still comforting me with a reassuring smile. I took a good stretch and yawned once more, feeling fully recharged. We got up and walked back to my apartment unit. As we were on our way back, I managed to find a bin on the sidewalk and threw the apple cores there. After walking for several minutes, we rode the elevator to the sixth storey where our unit was located.

"Chryssi, will I be able to visit Equestria?", I asked.

She chuckled and said, "I was about to ask you a similar question".

"Oh, is that so?", I wondered.

"Well, I've been wanting to undergo a reformation ever since you helped me become the pony I am today.", Chryssi admitted.

"Oh. Well, I've never thought about it that way. Truth be told, it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside. It's what's on the inside that counts.", I explained.

"So are you ready for my transformation?", she asked.

"As I'll ever be.", I answered.

With my affirmation, Chryssi advised me to take a few steps back to give her space. As I complied and sat on the bed, she closed her eyes and began to take a deep breath. Currently, she was wearing a green fluorescent leaf dress with a teal sash around her waist, a yellow translucent bottom underneath that reached her ankles, and teal high heels.

Chryssi floated several inches from the floor, spreading her arms, and all of a sudden, white light flashed and surrounded her body as I shielded my eyes from the brightness. When the flash of light faded away, I opened my eyes as she floated back down, completing her transformation.

Now, Chryssi has azure white complexion, mint blue mane and tail, turquoise eyes, a straight white horn, and crystal glitter wings. Her outfit was the same, except the colours of her dress and high heels were cobalt yellow, her sash was sky blue, and her translucent bottom was emerald green.

My eyes widened and wept tears of joy as Chryssi looked absolutely gorgeous. I took her hand to take her to the bathroom, letting her look at herself in the mirror. She was shocked as well, feeling overwhelmed yet great at the same time. We both screamed happily and shared an exciting embrace as she relished the highly-awaited moment of her life.

I asked her to give me a few minutes to pack my stuff. I took a couple of snacks from the fridge, putting them in my handbag. I took a set of clothes from my closet and personal hygiene items from the bathroom, putting them in a tote bag. I double-checked to make sure I have everything with me, including my phone, wallet, and keys. Of course, I locked the door to prevent anyone I don't know from entering.

"Take me to Equestria, Chryssi! I've been dying to go there for a long time.", I jubilantly expressed.

"One trip to Equestria, coming right up, Lennox!", she exclaimed as we held hands together and suddenly, a flash of light surrounded us, and we vanished in the process.

* * *

Chryssi and I appeared in a different setting. To my surprise, we finally made it to Equestria. More specifically, we were right outside the Castle of Friendship in Ponyville. I looked around the simple yet beautiful setting and I had an amalgam of excitement and nervousness, hyperventilating for a few times until I pulled myself together by remaining calm and collected.

As I walked towards the door, I knocked a few times, waiting for somepony to open it. The pony who answered the door turned out to be the Princess of Friendship herself, Twilight Sparkle. She was taller than me but shorter than Chryssi by a few inches.

"Oh, hello there, human. How can I help you?", Twilight greeted.

"Hello to you, too! My name is Lennox and I'm from the planet Earth. Specifically, I'm from a country called Canada. I was teleported here by somepony whom I helped in changing her ways.", I greeted back.

"Really? Who is this pony that you helped?", the purple alicorn wondered.

"I'd like you to meet the newly reformed Queen Chrysalis.", I said as Chryssi presented herself in front of Twilight.

She was flabbergasted as soon as she saw the completely transformed changeling. She took a few steps closer to her, placing her hand on her cheek.

"Chrysalis? Is it really you?", Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight. The changeling that you've met back then and the changeling that you're looking at right now are one and the same.", Chryssi answered.

Twilight was left in tears as she and Chryssi shared an emotional embrace. She wiped her eyes, still unable to believe that Chryssi has finally changed. She let us in her castle as she led the way to the throne room. As soon as she opened the door, six ponies turned their attention to us and gasped unanimously. The other ponies turned out to be Twilight's friends, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Starlight Glimmer.

As Chryssi stepped forward, she delivered a speech about the things she has gone through, saying "I know that the things I did were wrong and there are no excuses for them. All I ask of you is forgiveness and realize that my former self does not reflect who I am now. I have learned from my mistakes, I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart, and I will accept whatever punishment you're going to give me. If it's really that severe, so be it."

Rarity stood up and said, "Oh, no no no, darling! Why would you think we would punish you? Everypony deserves a second chance."

"Rarity's right, sugarcube. Did ya really think we would hold a grudge against ya?", Applejack supported.

"I mean, we've dealt with a lot of baddies and most of them are good now.", Rainbow Dash added.

"Princess Luna is one of them, as well as Discord and Trixie.", Fluttershy recalled.

"And don't forget Starlight Glimmer! Ooh, and another one is Tempest Shadow! By the way, did you know that her real name is Fizzlepop Berrytwist? I just think it's the CUTEST NAME EVER!", Pinkie Pie cheerily exclaimed.

"I'm flattered by all your support everypony. I was a fool to reject Starlight Glimmer when she extended an olive branch. I was blinded by hatred and obsessed with getting revenge until I came across Lennox and told me that it's never too late to change. He believed in me and never gave up on me and I owe it all to him.", Chryssi declared as everypony looked at me intriguingly.

I stepped forward and waved at them and said, "It's nice to meet you all. Indeed, it was me who helped Chrysalis get back on her feet by giving her advice and tips to accomplish what she wanted all along. She's not inherently evil in my eyes. She was just lost, misunderstood, and confused. All I did was let her open up about her feelings and listen to what she had to say. In the end, she felt better and that was when our relationship grew and her journey to change led her to who she is now."

Everypony was moved to tears and gave a huge round of applause. Applejack even blew a loud and enthusiastic whistle.

"Even though you rejected my offer to become a better leader, I just want you to know that I care about you, I understand you, and I sympathize with what you've been through.", Starlight Glimmer said as she extended her hand once more, which Chryssi accepted and we all shared a group hug.

"Thank you... Thank you all...", she gratefully expressed as tears streamed down her face.

"Now that you all know, should we tell the Princesses about this?", I asked.

"Of course! Right now, the three of them are in the Canterlot Castle. Let's head off there!", Twilight said as she used her magic to teleport all of us to the castle that was right next to hers.

* * *

We all appeared outside Princess Celestia's throne room. Two royal guards let Twilight in since she's a Princess. The rest of us waited outside for a few minutes until we could get a signal from them. As the royal guards heard Twilight's signal, they allowed us to enter. Chryssi and I nodded to each other and we started walking to the throne.

I noticed the long red carpet on the floor that reached all the way to the thrones, as well as large drapes and stained glass windows on both sides that depict ponies and the enemies they've faced and battles they've fought to protect Equestria. When we halted, there stood the three majestic alicorn Princesses. On the center was Princess Celestia, on her right was her sister, Princess Luna, and on her left was their adoptive niece and the ruler of the Crystal Empire, Princess Cadance.

"Your Highnesses. It is a great honor to finally meet all of you.", I greeted whilst bowing in front of them, along with Chryssi and the others.

"It is nice to meet you too, Lennox. Twilight told us everything about you and Chrysalis.", Princess Celestia greeted back.

"Would it be alright to tell us how you've both met?", Princess Luna enquired.

Chryssi and I shared our story, starting with the first encounter when she magically entered my bedroom, as well as our romantic experimentation while she transformed into different ponies until she revealed her true self. As our enjoyable sex life continued for several months, our relationship became stronger and Chryssi was willing to become better and let go of her dark past.

"That was quite unprecedented, but at the same time, that's one of the most touching stories I've ever heard. As the Princess of Love, it is my duty to spread love and compassion to others who need it. Just so you know, I am open to reason and I do not hold grudges against anypony whatsoever. You may have tried to sabotage my wedding with Shining Armor, and you may have ponynapped and encaged us in cocoons, but considering that you have realized the error of your ways, we can all forgive you.", Princess Cadance wholeheartedly declared.

"Lennox, we commend you for your efforts to help Chrysalis along the way. And for that, you have our deepest thanks.", Princess Luna sincerely expressed.

"And our deepest gratitude. We truly appreciate it.", Princess Celestia added.

"You're most certainly welcome, Your Highnesses.", I politely acknowledged.

The three Princesses flew towards us and gave welcoming hugs to me and Chryssi. The ponies cheered for us, giving another huge applause, while Pinkie whipped out her party cannon and pulled the string, causing cupcake-scented confetti to fly everywhere.

* * *

Later that day, all of us were at Sugarcube Corner where Pinkie threw a welcoming party filled with cakes, pastries, beverages, decorations, and games. Applejack brought homemade treats from Sweet Apple Acres for everypony to share. Chryssi and I had a lot of fun, even making new friends and having wonderful conversations with them.

Afterwards, we went back to the Castle of Friendship where Twilight and Starlight gave us a tour of different rooms, departments, and the library where we spent the rest of the afternoon reading books. I read about the history of Equestria, the tale of Nightmare Moon, and the power of friendship while Chryssi read about Kama Sutra, BDSM, and ways to spice up romantic sex. I shared my snacks with her while we continued reading.

"Chrysalis? Lennox? Princess Celestia invited you over to her castle for dinner. Would you like to join?", Twilight said as she entered the library.

"Why of course, Twilight! I'd be more than delighted.", Chryssi accepted.

"Sure thing! I look forward to the food that we'll eat later.", I accepted as well.

With our confirmation of attendance, we gathered with Twilight and she teleported us once more to the castle. As we arrived at the dining hall, the table consisted of the finest selection of foods. The appetizer was artichoke syrup soup with croutons, the main course was confit byaldi, and the dessert was baklava cheesecake. Princess Celestia welcomed us happily, along with her sister, niece, and Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor, who's also the husband of Princess Cadance. We sat on the chairs reserved for me and Chryssi and we started digging in.

"This was very thoughtful of you, Your Highness. Words can't express how blessed we are to be here.", I thankfully expressed.

"It's the best that we can do. You may call me Tia.", the alicorn Princess suggested.

"Tia it is. Has anything happened here lately?", I asked.

"Well, Cozy Glow attempted to destroy all magic in Equestria, but Twilight and her friends managed to stop her. Because she's still a filly, we've decided to take her to a rehab center to correct her behaviour. Additionally, I had Chancellor Neighsay fired from the Equestria Education Association and arrested for his discriminatory remarks against non-ponies and for taking over the School of Friendship without Twilight's permission", Tia answered.

"Ooh! That's quite heavy stuff. And what about Tirek?", I furthered.

"Tirek is currently imprisoned in Tartarus for stealing magic.", Luna responded.

"What does it look like back in your homeland?", Cadance wondered.

"Canada is a wonderful country. The weather is nice, the streets are clean, and nature there is simply delightful. As a non-binary and pansexual atheist, I'm fortunate to be born in a forward-thinking country where no one judges others for who they are.", I explained.

"That's good to hear! Are other countries on your planet like that?", Shining Armor enquired.

"Majority of countries in Europe and a few in Asia are progressive, as well as Australia, New Zealand, Israel, and South Africa. Some countries are neutral but there are other countries that could not or would not open their minds to LGBT rights, either because they don't have a better understanding of it or they weren't taught about it in schools. There are those that are worse where people faced death penalties and get executed publicly just for being gay.", I elucidated.

"Mother of me! Are you serious?!", Celestia reacted.

"Yes, Tia. I happen to be bisexual and hearing such news or any type of injustice associated with them makes me and Lennox very upset.", Chryssi replied.

"We're so sorry to hear that. We have no idea.", Luna sympathized.

"I do hope that things would turn out better in the future. Speaking of which, Taiwan has recently legalized same-sex marriage, the first country in Asia to do so.", I said.

"Aww, congratulations to them! Love truly has no boundaries.", Cadance praised.

"By the way, my maids and I have arranged a bed for you in my bedroom. May I know how long will you be staying here?", Tia queried.

"Chryssi and I are just going to be here until tomorrow night. I work from my apartment on weekdays, but we can hang around here on weekends.", I answered.

"Splendid! But what about the hive? Do you still want to see how your former subjects are doing?", Luna asked.

"I've accepted defeat, Luna. Thorax is the rightful ruler and I am confident that he has provided enough love and care the changelings need. I have moved on and started anew with Lennox. Don't worry, I'll visit them someday soon.", Chryssi responded.

"If that makes you happy, then we respect your decision.", Shining supported.

Once we were done with our dinner, Chryssi and I helped wash the dishes in the kitchen, which they appreciated. We took a shower together in the bathroom, scrubbing and lathering each other with shampoo and soap. Afterwards, we made our way to Tia's elegantly large bedroom where Chryssi spent time talking with Tia, Cadance, and Shining. I set my handbag and tote bag aside and joined Luna in playing video games. Her favourite genres were role-playing, first-person shooter, side-scroller, close combat, survival horror, and sports.

The remainder of the night was all of us experimenting with one another. It was a brand new adventure worth trying with those whom we can consider friends with benefits.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Titillation

_I know that you're going to be sad when I tell you that you've reached the end of the road. There's no reason for me to continue since I've put out all the ideas that I have for this story, but I believe this is the best way to wrap things up with a bang. Don't worry because even though it ended, the characters continue to live happy and fulfilling lives. Without further ado, here is the final and most intimate chapter._

_MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro._

* * *

**"Titillation"**

On a Saturday night, I laid on Tia's bed as the five royal equids took turns in pleasuring my erection in their own way: Chryssi with her tonguejob, Tia with her wingjob, Luna with her titjob, Cadance with her tailjob, and Shining with his magicjob.

I reciprocally performed nipple play and oral on each of them as they laid on the same bed. The three Princesses shared the same breast sizes and shapely figures, Shining possessed a well-built physique, and Chryssi had the perfect balance of muscular and voluptuous attributes. The four mares had tight, warm, and tasty flowers while Shining had a magnificent stallionhood.

Next, we went on with horn sex. On Tia's bed, Luna entered and thrust her horn in Tia. Cadance did hers in Chryssi on a couch and Shining did his in mine on the guest bed. All their horns were magically lubed for easy and safe penetration.

Finally, the mares positioned themselves to perform tribadism and Shining infiltrated my arse with his member. Several minutes of thrusting passed by as our moans filled the bedroom, along with the combined scents of our passion. We eventually reached orgasm, releasing abundant amounts of our slick and balmy juices.

After cleaning up, Cadance and Shining returned to the Crystal Empire, Luna proceeded to the balcony to do her dream-guarding duty, and the three of us greeted each other goodnight as we went to sleep in our respective beds, feeling satisfied with flying colours.

* * *

Fast forward to 4:00 on a Sunday afternoon, Chryssi and I, along with the Mane 7 and Spike, were eating at the Hay Burger in Ponyville. While all of them ordered hayburgers with horseshoe-shaped fries and milkshakes, I opted for a veggie burger with onion rings and almond milk smoothie which, lucky for me, was available on the menu since hay is inedible for humans and I'm lactose-intolerant. Before eating here, I was able to find a pawnshop where I exchanged my Canadian dollars for bits.

"How is your stay in Equestria so far, Lennox?", Twilight asked.

"It's wonderful! I appreciate the fact that Princess Celestia is profoundly hospitable to visitors and guests.", I answered.

"That sounds awesome!", Rainbow exclaimed.

"How's the new form doing for ya, Chrysalis?", Applejack queried.

"I'm getting quite the hang of it, frankly speaking. Sharing love carries a great and pleasant feeling in my chest.", Chryssi replied.

"Speaking of love, have you and Lennox tried spicing up your love life?", Rarity asked with a smirk, raising her eyebrow in an interesting manner.

"Pretty much, yeah. Lennox really enjoys me being on top of him. Our vocalizations are music to one another's ears and my display of dominance is considered sexy for him. It was his lifelong dream come true and we'd always find different ways to make it more fun and wild.", Chryssi admitted whilst blushing.

"Oooh! Is it true, Lennox? Does femdom really turn you on?", Pinkie intriguingly enquired.

"Mmhmm! Watching Chryssi being assertive brings out the best and confident side of her.", I confessed whilst blushing as well.

"Were you afraid of being deceived because of her transforming into different ponies?", Fluttershy asked with concern.

"No, I just kinda roll with it. She kept her word to never hurt me while we were getting it on.", I responded.

"I'm proud of you, Lennox! You're really brave to befriend a changeling. Truth be told, I've been in your shoes because Thorax is my very first changeling friend.", Spike said.

"Way to go, Spike!", I exclaimed as I did a fist bump with him.

The rest of the conversation went on about the ponies' duties in the School of Friendship, solving friendship problems, and going through so many adventures. Starlight even shared her story about befriending Trixie despite Twilight's initial disapproval. We even laughed at some of the most embarrassing moments they've experienced. As the hour passed by, all of us left the Hay Burger and went on our way to the bowling alley.

I haven't played bowling for a really long time, so it was the perfect opportunity for me to enjoy a hobby I considered nostalgic. Our goal wasn't to determine how many strikes or spares we can make but to simply have fun and be good sports. Since Chryssi has never tried bowling in her entire life, I taught her the mechanics by knocking over as many pins as she can with bowling balls. I advised her to be careful and not to be reckless since the balls were pretty heavy and that it could injure anypony.

Spike and Rainbow were a couple of show-offs who exhibited their awesome abilities, Rarity and Fluttershy manifested graceful and elegant skills, Applejack and Pinkie combined strength and silliness, Twilight and Starlight displayed precision and patience, and Chryssi and I were mutually supportive and encouraging. We played for approximately 2 hours and we all did really well.

Afterwards, Chryssi and I went back to Tia's castle to have dinner with our royal friends with benefits. Cadance and Shining even brought their daughter, Flurry Heart, along with them.

"Did you two have fun with Twilight and her friends?", Tia asked.

"Without a doubt, Tia. It was one of the best experiences we've ever had.", Chryssi marvelously answered.

"Time flies so fast when you're having fun.", I stated.

Luna chuckled and concurred, "It sure is."

"I couldn't agree more. By the way, I'd like you to meet Flurry Heart. Isn't she cute?", Cadance said as she let her daughter flew in front of us.

"Aww, she's precious! I think I'm suffering from adorabetes.", I endearingly said as she giggled while I delicately touched her mane.

"You have raised a beautiful filly, Cadance and Shining. I look forward to her becoming a Princess in the future.", Chryssi remarked as she carried Flurry in her arms.

"Why, thank you, Chrysalis. Your words of encouragement mean a lot to us.", Shining acknowledged as Flurry flew back to her parents.

We had sun-dried tomato bruschetta drizzled with olive oil as appetizers, Quiche Lorraine as the main course, and banana cream pie for dessert. I complimented the culinary skills of the three Princesses and Shining, leaving them flattered and appreciated.

After washing the dishes, Cadance and Shining said their goodbyes to return to the Crystal Empire and Flurry Heart kissed both of us on the cheeks, hoping she would see us again. Chryssi and I showered in the bathroom and went to Tia's bedroom to dry ourselves. As I scrolled through my phone, I was genuinely surprised that the castle had quick Internet speed just like in South Korea.

As the time reached 9:00 in the evening, I packed all my bags and Chryssi and I went to the throne room to see the Princesses. Coincidentally, Twilight and her friends were there as well. I told them, along with Tia and Luna, that both of us were going back to my apartment and reassured that we would hang out on the next weekend. After we both hugged each of them, they all waved at us goodbye. We both held hands as a flash of light surrounded us and we vanished completely.

* * *

Chryssi and I finally appeared back in my apartment unit. I put my phone on the desk, set both bags aside, and we removed our footwear, stretching our feet and bending our toes to produce pops and cracks.

"Are you ready for another round, Lennox?", Chryssi seductively asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. It'll be just the two of us. No disguises, no toys, and no bondage. Only you and me.", I suggestively replied.

"Then let our romance commence.", Chryssi remarked as she slowly removed her dress and bra, ultimately revealing her heart-shaped nipple pasties and a red C-string.

Snapping both her fingers, two pairs of teal vambraces magically appeared around Chryssi's wrists and ankles. My eyes widened as the garments that covered her intimate parts were considered an alluring tease. I took off my T-shirt and shorts, showing her my white G-string. She stared directly at my prominent bulge and licked her lips, craving for the taste of my crotch. As she laid on the bed, I crawled towards her and we shared an extended loving kiss with our hands on the back of each other's heads. I licked her neck and groped her right breast as she uttered the foxiest of moans.

I took a good gaze at Chryssi's left pasty and as I sniffed a few times, it carried the scent of strawberries. The pasties turned out to be edible, so I tongued both of them repeatedly, taking one off and eating it. I let her eat the other pasty as I proceeded to suckle her left nipple tenderly whilst twirling the right. She continued vocalizing beautifully as I switched to the other side, subsequently planting smooches on her abs and navel and crawling down to look at her C-string. I trailed my fingers on the fabric and her inner thighs, giving her goosebumps and chills down her spine.

As I carefully removed it, what revealed underneath was a red maebari, which is a rectangular piece of cloth that covers the genital area. I smelled and licked the maebari and it turned out to be edible as well. I leisurely removed the raspberry-scented cloth that was soaking wet from her sacred garden. I split it in half for Chryssi and me to indulge and I proceeded to orally excite her clit and folds, causing her to blush and holler passionately. I entered a couple of my fingers to massage her moist cave and G-spot.

Pushing in and pulling out, Chryssi writhed and panted whilst grasping the pillow tightly due to the absolute pleasure that she was receiving. I licked her pearl as I felt her contractions and the gratifying ooze of her sweet and tangy secretions. Afterwards, I removed my digits to savour her amorous essence. We traded places for her to caress me in return. She took her time slithering her long tongue on my neck, chest, buds, and stomach, leading me to blush and emit soft groans and gasps. She stared at my bulge, tickling and nuzzling it playfully whilst running her hands on my inner thighs.

Chryssi removed my G-string and prepared herself by placing my rod between her jugs. She initiated a 3-in-1 act by wrapping her tongue around and engulfing it with her mouth whilst rubbing it with her mounds. I gave out the most ardent of moans, pushing my head against the pillow, as it was one of the best performances she has ever pulled and it blew me the fuck away. I closed my eyes as I focused on the overwhelming yet wonderful sensation of the softness and moisture. She fellated me in variously fascinating ways which she learned from the Kama Sutra book in the library.

After several minutes, Chryssi stopped and sat on the bed, pulling my arms to draw me closer to her. I looked at her bedroom eyes intently as she delivered luscious strokes on my nether regions. Then she shifted her hips forward to let my length enter her marehood, integrating our bodies once more. Crossing my legs and wrapping hers around my waist, we were now in a lotus position.

Chryssi's floral muscles began to grip and pulsate rhythmically, providing an enhanced suction-like experience. We shared a prolonged cuddle and I cried delicately as she nibbled my ear and affectionately whispered words of desire and comfort. I gave her a peck on the neck as her breasts squished against my chest, causing her to moan and huff in a sultry fashion.

"Lennox, I, uhh... appreciate all the things you did for me. If it wasn't for you, I would still be the same old queen feared by everypony. Thank you so much for turning my life around, mmm...", Chryssi enchantingly confessed.

"I, unf... always believed in you, lovebug. You may have looked intimidating at first, but I have sensed that you're more than what you're capable of. I'm incredibly proud of you. Please... more... I beg you...", I confessed back to the gorgeous changeling.

Her wings fluttered, creating a pleasant buzzing sound, as we snogged whilst dancing our tongues around. Chryssi executed her impressive pompoir a bit faster on my throbbing erection as I produced incessant puffs and groans. I shut my eyes firmly and grit my teeth as I achieved my inevitable orgasm. She continued milking as her yoni pulled the tepid seed from my lingam, providing a thrilling sensation for both of us. She reached down and rubbed her clit in a circular motion to build up her climax, arching her back as she finally released her amatory fluids.

Our hot and sweaty forms cooled down as we gasped for air after our most intimate session. Chryssi laid me down as she pulled my shaft out and coated her fingers with our mixed genital essences for us to taste. We licked and sucked her fingers, taking an immediate liking to the creamy texture and musky flavour. I grabbed my phone to play only one song, Sweet by Cigarettes After Sex, and we looked at one another whilst lying sideways, lightly stroking cheeks with genuine smiles on our faces.

"I'm fortunate to have you, lovebug. You're an amazing mare with equitable traits of seduction and compassion.", I wholeheartedly admitted.

"So do I, dear human. Your ability to listen to and empathize with somepony speaks volumes. I will always be here to protect you.", Chryssi admitted back as we moved closer for one more kiss and a deeply warm hug.

As the song ended, she used her horn magic to wrap us with a blanket and we closed our eyes to sleep peacefully. I didn't bother switching off my phone since the repeat mode was always off. Nonetheless, this weekend turned out fantastic for both of us. From meeting new friends along the way to forming new connections with the Mane 7, Spike, and our royal friends with benefits, the long wait to travel to Equestria was totally worth it. I love you with all my heart and soul, Queen Chrysalis. I can't wait for the next weekend, as well as our upcoming adventures in the bedroom. Thank you times infinity, my alternating mare of love and lust.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

_And that concludes this hot and lovely clopfic. Thank you so much for reading and for showing your support. It really means a lot. As always, here's a bro hoof to every brony out there. For one final time, MLP: FIM belongs to Hasbro. Lennox belongs to and is portrayed by yours truly, Anthro Fanatic._


End file.
